It's Over, Isn't It?
by Adrien-was-here
Summary: This is a challenge from the new PetalClan! Basically it's about a cat who loves some cat else but they're in love with another cat. Generic, but fun because you can take it in so many ways! Rated T because Warriors.


**This was a challenge for the new PetalClan! Yaaay, villains!**

Glowing amber eyes poked through the mist, watching the main group. They narrowed as the more solid others came padding up to the large rock on the edge of the river.

_Weaklings. They need others to take care of their dirty work, when they should do it themselves._

* * *

_"__Sparrowpaw? Are you coming?"_

_The dark brown tabby she-cat looked up to her sister – a black and white she-cat with golden eyes – and smiled. "Coming, Starlingpaw."_

_Starlingpaw grinned. "Can you believe we're going to be warriors soon?! I can't! I wonder what my name will be."_

_"__What would you want it to be?" Sparrowpaw asked as they went to the edge of the ravine where a ginger tabby tom was waiting._

_Starlingpaw shrugged. "I don't really care. I'm sure Redstar will give me a name that fits me!" She beamed, then turned to the tom. "Do we get our assessments now?"_

_"__Can I come?" _

_Sparrowpaw turned to see a tiny dark tabby shape bounding over to them, and amusement bubbled in her chest as she spotted his mother poking her head out of the nursery behind him. "Birchkit, you're only a few moons old! Starlingpaw and I are going to become warriors, and you aren't even an apprentice yet."_

_Birchkit pouted. "But I wanna come! Sweetbriar says I can!"_

_The disgruntled queen padded up to her son. "I said no such thing. Come back to the nursery, Birchkit. It's time you and Frecklekit had your nap."_

_Birchkit smacked a paw on the dusty ground. "I don't want to have a nap! I want to go on patrol!"_

_A dark tabby tom sighed as he came up to the group. "Birchkit, listen to your mother." He looked to the warrior and apprentices. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Blazewing. Please, take these two on their assessment. They both deserve it."_

_Blazewing gave ThunderClan's deputy a grateful look. "Thank you, Oakpelt. Let's go, you two."_

* * *

The owner of the amber eyes padded along the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. The sparkling trees hurt her eyes and she began to turn away in annoyance, but a voice stopped her.

"Sparrowfeather. What are you doing here?"

Sparrowfeather turned, meeting the dark tabby tom's eyes. She plastered on a wicked grin and flicked her thick tail. "Just walking around, examining the border. Why, do you have a problem with that, Birchface?"

He frowned. "You know you can't cross the border."

Sparrowfeather rolled her eyes. "Even if I _wanted_ to cross the border, I wouldn't. You _really_ think I want to be among all you high and mighty's? No thanks." She turned again.

"Not even to visit her?"

Sparrowfeather froze, but didn't look back. "She's still among you? I would have thought she had faded a long time ago."

"No. She's just as visible as you are." Birchface sighed. "Don't you regret what you've done, Sparrowfeather? You know what would happen if you did."

Sparrowfeather whirled. "I will _never_ regret what I've done. They got what they _deserved_, and I have finally found a place where cats understand me! I have _friends_."

"Then why are you here?" he whispered.

"I _told_ you. Checking the border." She lashed her tail. "See you later, Birchface."

* * *

_"__Sparrowfeather! Starlingflight!" ThunderClan cheered._

_Sparrowfeather beamed, looking over to Blazewing, but he was smiling at Starlingflight. A twinge of jealousy flickered in Sparrowfeather's heart, but she shook it off. She and Blazewing had been spending so much time together that he _couldn't_ like Starlingflight more than her._

_Sparrowfeather padded up to Blazewing, nudging him with her muzzle. "Now you'll have to worry about me bothering you even more than usual."_

_He chuckled, turning his bright golden gaze to her. "StarClan save me. Maybe Starlingflight will stop you."_

_"__Talking about me, are you?" Starlingflight asked, walking over and playfully sticking her tongue out at her sister. "You'd better not be planning to bother Blazewing too much without me."_

_"__Now come on!" Blazewing protested with a laugh. "That's hardly fair! At least give me a chance!"_

_"__Never!" Starlingflight mewed._

* * *

"Sparrowfeather, you're distracted again," Tigerstar snarled. He looked to the pinned white tom. "Maybe you need an example of someone who refuses to listen."

Snowtuft struggled, panic filling his blue eyes. "Tigerstar, it was a mistake! I'll train the apprentices better, just give me a chance!"

"And _that_ is exactly why you're being punished," Hawkfrost mewed, sidling up to the tom. "You're too much of a pleaser."

"You will get a second chance, Snowtuft," Tigerstar meowed, his deep voice rumbling. "But you need to be shown what happens when you're disobedient. Hawkfrost."

A maniacal smile stretched across Hawkfrost's face as he raised a paw and brought it down on Snowtuft's scar, opening the whole thing up again; from the split ear down his face across his eye, and through his belly down his flank to the bottom of his tail. Sparrowfeather's ears went back in an attempt to muffle Snowtuft's screech as blood stained his fur red. A terrified gasp caused her to jerk her head toward a clump of bushes.

"Tigerstar, we have visitors," she told her leader.

Brokenstar stepped up from the shadows and all the Dark Forest cats gathered respectfully dipped their heads to him. "That's enough, Hawkfrost." His dull amber gaze flitted to the bushes. "I'll take care of our sparkly guests."

Sparrowfeather watched Brokenstar leave and looked at the terribly wounded Snowtuft. "You should have listened to your leaders, Snowtuft…"

* * *

_"__You're… expecting kits?" Sparrowfeather couldn't believe it, her voice stuttering as she stared at her sister. "With… Blazewing?"_

_Starlingflight nodded, leaning her head on her mate's shoulder. "Are you happy?"_

He was mine! How could you?! _Sparrowfeather smiled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be. Congratulations."_

_Blazewing returned her smile. "Thank you."_

_Birchface padded over. "What's going on?"_

_"__My sister is expecting kits!" Sparrowfeather mewed in false happiness._

_Birchface brightened. "Congratulations! ThunderClan will be lucky to have new warriors."_

_"__Thank you," Starlingflight purred._

_Sparrowfeather looked away. "If you'll excuse me, I should see if Oakpelt wants me on patrol."_

_Birchface padded after her. "Are you alright?"_

_Sparrowfeather smiled at him, trying to cover up her heart shattering inside. "Of course! I couldn't be happier."_

_Birchface smiled sweetly, briefly touching the tip of his tail to her shoulder. "Good. I hate seeing you unhappy."_

* * *

"This has been the second time I've seen you here, Sparrowfeather." Sparrowfeather jumped as Birchface's voice cut into her memories. "Are you sure you're not here to see her?"

"No. For the last time, I don't ever want to see her _again_!" Sparrowfeather snarled, curling her lip.

"Then why are you here? It surely can't be because you're planning to come over."

"Why not?" she snapped. "We received some sparkly visitors over here. Brokenstar made sure they went back to where they belonged. Surely if they came over, then so can we!"

Birchface didn't look angry, more sad. "What happened to you, Sparrowfeather? How did you end up like this?"

"What happened is that I got my heart broken," Sparrowfeather growled.

"A broken heart is no excuse to do the things you did!" he protested. "I thought you were different, I thought –"

"You thought wrong." She narrowed her eyes. "I've always been like this."

"But I can see you hesitating," he murmured. "What will happen when the Great Battle comes? Will you be the same then?"

"I will eliminate anyone who stands in my way," she finalized. "No matter who they are."

"Even me?"

Her expression didn't change. "We'll see what happens, won't we? Are you going to run to her and tattle on me again?"

Birchface frowned sadly. "No… I won't tell her, Sparrowfeather. But I don't regret what I did."

"That makes two of us, Birchface," she snarled as she swept her tail after her as she left.

* * *

_"__Sparrowfeather, could you distract Blazewing while Starlingflight is kitting?" Oatspeckle asked. "Ravenpaw, watch, see?" The young dark gray tom nodded eagerly._

_Sparrowfeather nodded. "Of course! Come on, fur-ball. We can't have you pacing a hole in the camp floor."_

_The ginger tabby gave her a sheepish look. "Yeah, alright. Maybe we could hunt for something for her."_

_"__That's a wonderful idea!" Oatspeckle mewed. "Now can you leave please? I need my peace and quiet."_

_"__Let's go before she claws our fur off and condemns us to the medicine den," Sparrowfeather urged. _This is your chance!

_"__Alright, I'm coming." He touched his nose to Starlingflight's. "Take care, my love."_

_Anger festered in Sparrowfeather, but she swallowed it back. She and Blazewing padded out of camp, and she led the way to Snakerocks, not exactly thinking clearly._

_"__Sparrowfeather, is something wrong?" he asked._

_"__Wrong?" She turned, the fur rising on her spine, a maniacal giggle rising in her throat. "Why would you think something's wrong?"_

_Blazewing's expression turned wary. "You're acting strange. What is it?"_

_"__What is it?" Her voice pitched. "_It_ is that you chose my _sister_ instead of me."_

_Blazewing's eyes widened. "I… I didn't know you… felt that way."_

_"__Of course not," she whispered. "You only ever wanted to spend time with _her_, barely your own apprentice. But… now it's too late. Now she's going to have _your_ kits, and you're going to be a family."_

_"__So… you understand? I know that you're everything to Starlingflight, and I'm sorry it ended up this way, but I chose her because I love her." Blazewing smiled. "I'm so happy you understand."_

_"__See, that's not what I'm saying." She padded onto the stacked stones of Snakerocks. "What I'm saying is that you made the wrong choice, and I'm not sorry for what I'm going to do."_

_"__Now, Sparrowfeather, maybe you should think about this…" He started to take a step back._

_"__I have," she finalized, shifting a stone and watching the brown patterned snake slither toward her prey. "And I'm going to _enjoy_ watching you die!"_

_He couldn't move, fear rooting him to the spot. The adder sprang at him, sinking its fangs into his throat. Blazewing cried out in pain, shuffling his paws as he fell to the ground. Sparrowfeather watched him and couldn't stop laughing, shaking and gasping._

_"__Now…" she gasped. "Now you'll know just how much pain I was in, _Blazewing_."_

_"__Sparrowfeather?" The she-cat froze as Birchface padded into view, a look of horror plastered across his face. "What have you _done_?"_

_"__What are you _doing_ here?" Sparrowfeather hissed._

_"__What have you _done_?!" he repeated. "You killed your own clanmate, not to mention your sister's mate! You'll leave her kits fatherless!"_

_"__I don't care! He _deserved_ it!" she screeched._

_Birchface shook his head, backing away before dashing into the forest. Sparrowfeather sprang after him, leaving the body of Blazewing behind. She arrived back in camp to see ThunderClan staring at her._

_Redstar stalked up to her. "Is what Birchface says true, Sparrowfeather? Did you murder Blazewing?"_

_Sparrowfeather remained silent, letting the sinister smirk speak for her._

* * *

Sparrowfeather furrowed her brow as Mapleshade's faded tail vanished into the mist. The living apprentices had just gone back to their bodies, and she had left immediately. Once she had started to notice Mapleshade disappearing after they left, Sparrowfeather realized that Mapleshade did it nearly every night.

_Where are you going, Mapleshade?_

Sparrowfeather crept after her, making sure to not be noticed. The white and ginger tabby she-cat made her way to the border of StarClan where the murky river became sparkly and pure. Sparrowfeather's eyes narrowed. Was Mapleshade turning traitor?

The faded she-cat glanced around, appearing worried. "Are you here?" she called.

Sparrowfeather gathered herself, ready to spring at whoever came to meet her, but was shocked when Mapleshade's visitors did appear. They were three tiny kits: one pale brown and white she-kit, and two toms, one patched like her and the other a pale brown tabby.

Mapleshade breathed a sigh of relief. "You did come…" She inched to the edge of the riverbank as much as she could, but couldn't cross for the border. "I was afraid you wouldn't."

The tabby blinked. "Papa didn't want us to. He says you're dangerous, but we know you would never hurt us."

"We don't care where you are, you're still our mama!" the she-kit chirped.

The patched kit shuffled his paws. "We do miss you, Mama… are you sure you can't join us? We could spend real time together like… like before."

Mapleshade looked torn and she shook her head. "I can't… I've done so many bad things by now that… even if I did regret what I did, the Ultimate Judge wouldn't allow me a second chance." She looked herself over. "It's not like we would get much time together if I was allowed in, anyway…"

Sparrowfeather's heart sank. _How could I be suspicious? Families were wrenched apart because of the Ultimate Judge… Thistleclaw often speaks of his mate and son, and Tigerstar still seems proud of his own kits… I had no idea Mapleshade could have a family that she left behind, or that left her behind. Is that what caused her to earn her place with us?_

Three tiny tails drooped.

"So… we'll never be together?" the she-kit whimpered. "Ever?"

Even Mapleshade looked as though she was tearing up. "Ever…"

"Well, maybe when we all fade, there's a place for everyone where the Ultimate Judge doesn't exist and we can all be happy together!" the tabby tom suggested, causing three tails to perk up again.

Mapleshade smiled a little. "Always the positive one, aren't you, Larchkit? We can hope that's what happens." A deep yowl spread through the Dark Forest: Brokenstar's signal. "I have to go now, my darlings. I hope to see you again in this other life…" She watched her kits disappear on the other side of the bank before whirling and running right into Sparrowfeather. Her fur rose. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Spying on me, are you?"

"I just wanted to know where you went every night!" Sparrowfeather defended herself. "I… I didn't know you had family over there…"

Her eyes darkened with sadness. "It seems that the Ultimate Judge thrives on making us as miserable as possible. What about you? Do you have a connection?"

Sparrowfeather frowned. "My sister and her mate, her kits, I suppose and… no. There's no one else."

Mapleshade frowned. "I know that look… you love someone there, don't you? And not just in the way of family."

Sparrowfeather's lip curled. "My family is nothing to me," she snarled.

"But this tom obviously is." Mapleshade tilted her head. "Would you admit that you regret what you did just so you could be with him?"

"I…" Sparrowfeather looked away. "I guess in a sense, I do regret what I did, as I don't like that I left innocent kits without a father… but –" She cut herself off for a second. "Blazewing deserved it after all he did to me…"

Mapleshade's face went pale. "It was _you_? _You_ killed my father?"

Sparrowfeather's mouth dropped open. "You're Blazewing's kit?" she whispered.

Mapleshade shook her head. "I don't care that you killed him. That was in the past and we have things to worry about _now_. Like not being late to invading the living."

Sparrowfeather nodded, taking a few steps forward until the trees around them grew leaves and the scent of green met her nose; they were in the land of the living. "Where do we go now?"

Mapleshade rose her muzzle, scenting the air. "I have something that I need to take care of. Whether or not you want to follow is your decision."

She disappeared into the undergrowth, leaving Sparrowfeather alone. The tabby looked around, recognizing the scent of the territory: ThunderClan. What was it that Mapleshade had to take care of?

"I thought you weren't going to show up…" a she-cat mewed behind her.

Sparrowfather turned, her eyes darkening at the sight of Starlingflight. "_I_ never thought you would want to fight… I found out who you daughter was today…"

Her golden eyes narrowed. "You found out who _one_ of them was, Sparrowfeather. Doestar became leader of ThunderClan, with no father able to say how proud he was of her. Maybe it's because of you that Mapleshade lost her kits," she snarled. "Maybe if Blazewing wasn't already dead he could have vouched for her, but no."

Sparrowfeather's fur stood on end. "We don't know what could have happened! We don't get to know what our destinies would be if _one_ thing was changed."

"But would you change it?" Starlingflight snapped. "You killing Blazewing spiraled into so much pain for so many cats! If you could, would you go back and change it? Was everything really worth one life?!"

Sparrowfeather hesitated, looking away.

"Well?!" Starlingflight took a step forward.

"Yes!" Sparrowfeather looked up, nearly touching her sister's nose. "If I could go back and reverse all that pain, I _would_! I've been suffering too, Starlingflight… The Ultimate Judge has torn families apart through the Dark Forest rules. What if there is a different afterlife after this one, where families can be together and without borders?" She looked away again. "Where we can be with the ones we love…"

"You still have the ability to love." The deep, echoing voice caused the sisters to turn, shocked at the formless figure of darkness and starlight. "That is rare for someone placed into the Dark Forest. Do you regret what you've done, Sparrowfeather? Do you wish you could reverse the pain you've caused? And not reverse it for yourself and your wishes, but because you hate seeing your family in pain?"

"I do…" Sparrowfeather confessed. "I wish I could take back all I've done…"

The Ultimate Judge blinked its glowing white eyes. "Then you deserve a second chance. This does not erase all you've done, but even cats from StarClan have things they regret."

The Ultimate Judge took a step forward, placing its nose on the top of Sparrowfeather's head. A surge of happiness flowed through her and she smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. The Ultimate Judge removed its nose and nodded once to Sparrowfeather, turning away.

"Wait!" she called. "What about Mapleshade? She told me she regrets what she did, and… she deserves to be with her kits."

The Ultimate Judge shook its head. "She doesn't regret what she did because of the pain it caused others, but because of the pain it caused her. However, she will be able to spend the next life with her kits…" With those as its last words, it faded away.

"Sparrowfeather?" Birchface padded into view, a smile growing on his face when he noticed her. "You… you regret what you've done?"

She nodded, padding over to him. "The Ultimate Judge changed my placement… I get to go home with you…"

He placed his forehead against hers. "Finally," he breathed.


End file.
